Love With Amnesia
by Zebri JOY
Summary: KyuMin sepasang kekasih, yang mencintai satu sama lain. Namun bagaimana jika keduanya celaka dan tak mengingat satu sama lain. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang mencintai Sungmin begitupun Sungmin yang mencintai Kyuhyun. Keduanya tak menginginkan satu sama lain. 'Aku yakin ikatan cinta mereka sangat kuat, sama sama melupakan dan sama sama akan mengingat'/KyuMin/YAOI/Mature/Gaje/DLDR/RnR :D
1. Chap 1

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu, sebut saja Sungmin atau lebih lengkapnya bernama Lee Sungmin, itu kini tengah berkutat dengan segala macam bahan bahan serta kompor yang menyala. Dapat kita ketahui bahwa _namja_ itu tengah berada didapur untuk membuat sarapan atau mungkin makan siang atau makam malam. Karena hanya waktulah yang dapat menentukan apa judul makanan buatan Sungmin kali ini.

Sungmin bersenandung ria seraya memasukkan _kimchi_ kedalam penggorengan yang telah penuh dengan nasi, entah apa yang membuat _namja_ itu begitu senang hari ini? Hingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan _namja_ jangkung yang sedari tadi menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

_Namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu kini berjalan tanpa suara guna membuat Sungmin terkejut akan keberadaannya. Sampailah kini ia tengah berdiri tepat dibelakang Sungmin yang masih asik bergumul dengan bahan bahan masakkan itu.

'_Grep_'

_Namja_ bertubuh jangkung kini telah melingkarkan kedua lengan berkulit pucat itu tepat pada pinggang ramping milik Sungmin, sontak perbuatannya itu membuat sang pemilik pinggang _a.k.a_ Sungmin sedikit terkejut dan tergantikan dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah putih Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik guna menatap sang pelaku itu, dibuatnya bibir mungil itu mengerucut. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tak diberi balon.

"Ya, kau membuatku terkejut" keluhnya kesal masih dengan bibir mengerucut, membuat _namja_ jangkung dihadapannya terseyum tawa "Kau ingin membuatku jantungan?" tanyanya masih kesal.

**.:.**

**^^Love With Amnesia ^^**

**By :: Zebri JOY ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Always**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun |Lee Sungmin.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate :: T+ menuju M (mature)**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^.^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Love With Amnesia ^^**

**::**

**.**

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, _namja_ jangkung ini justru melakukan aksinya setiap bertemu dengan Sungmin. Yaitu mengecup bibir _pinkish_ dengan rasa manis yang amat sangat menggoda.

Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan itupun kini menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi _chuby_ nan mulus itu. _Kemana aksi merajukmu eoh?._

"Kyunie-_ah_ kau membuatku malu" cicit _namja_ mungil itu seraya menggenggam ujung kemeja putih kebesaran yang melekat pada tubuhnya, kemeja milik _namja_ dihadapannya. _Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyunie itu pun hanya tersenyum seraya menyingkirkan tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

Yang dilakukan ia sekarang adalah mengambil alih masakan Sungmin. Membantu sang kekasih untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Apa kau yakin ini disebut sarapan? Bahkan jam saja sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 pagi Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menggerakkan tangannya seraya menggenggam spatula, guna mengaduk nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatan Sungmin yang hampir matang jika Kyuhyun tidak mengacaukan. Semoga saja.

Kyuhyun melepaskan spatula itu dan menghirup harum masakkan itu "Min, ambilkan piring" ujarnya menyuruh Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perintah dari sang kekasih, dengan segera Sungmin mengikuti semua perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mematikan kompor. Melirik kesamping pada Sungmin yang telah siap dengan kedua piring kosong itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum begitupun Sungmin, entah apa yang membuat keduanya begitu bahagia.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin terduduk di sebuah kursi meja makan, ini semua perintah sang kekasih yang mengatakan _'kau duduk manislah disini, dan aku akan segera menyiapkan makanan untuk kita berdua…chup'_. Karena itulah dengan amat sangat terpaksa Sungmin harus menuruti perintah sang kekasih, padahal dirinya ingin membantu Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun itu tetaplah masakkan buatan Sungmin.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun muncul dari arah dapur seraya membawa dua piring berisi nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatannya dengan sedikit bantuan dari Cho Kyuhyun "_Cha_.. sarapan sudah siap" ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kini Sungmin tengah merajuk "_Chagi_ kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, kini ia sudah terduduk rapih dihadapan Sungmin yang hanya terpisahkan meja.

Sungmin mendengus kesal 'sudah tahu, mengapa bertanya' batinnya kesal.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah semelas mungkin "_Chagi_ _mianhae_ aku tahu aku merebut masakanmu dan tidak memperbolehkanmu untuk membantuku, _keundae_ aku hanya ingin melakukan hal romantis walau itu bukan jati diriku sebenarnya" Sungmin yang sedari tadi merajuk, kini memfokuskan pendengarannya pada apa yang Kyuhyun lontarkan

"Aku tahu bahwa selama ini kau selalu iri dengan Eunhyuk yang selalu diperlakukan manis oleh Donghae _hyung_ dan Ryeowook yang selalu dimanjakan oleh Yesung _hyung_. Aku tahu kau menginginkan aku menjadi seperti itu tap—"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika bibir mungil _pinkish_ berwarna _pink_ itu menempel di bibir tebalnya. Sungguh bukan ini yang Sungmin harapkan, baginya Kyuhyun menjadi dirinya sendiri akan lebih baik dan Sungmin menyayangi itu. Dirinya tak membutuhkan Kyuhyun yang romantis seperti Donghae ataupun Yesung. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah seorang Kyuhyun dengan karakteristiknya sendiri tanpa menjadi ataupun menyamar dan menyamakan diri menjadi orang lain yang belum tentu lebih baik dari Kyuhyunnya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak atas perlakuan Sungmin itu, perlahan bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin mulai melumat bibir tebalnya. Dan Kyuhyun pun membalas setiap sapuan lembut nan hangat dari Sungminnya ini. Perlahan kecupan itu berubah dan berubah menjadi lumatan saling membelit dan berperang lidah.

Tangan Kyuhyun kini bergerak menyinkirkan dua piring berisi nasi goreng itu kearah ujung. Dengan kekuatannya perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu untuk menduduki meja dan menghadap kearahnya.

.

* * *

.

Kini Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan semua serangan untuk menggoda Sungminnya "Eungh…" desahan berasal dari bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin pun meluncur. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dilancarkan oleh sang kekasih tengah menggoda adiknya.

"Eunghhh….Kyuhhh…."

Seringai nakal tercipta diwajah tampan Kyuhyun saat mendengar desahan _sexy_ Sungminnya. Tak sadarkah Sungmin bahwa desahannya itu membuat Kyu junior kembali menegang dibawah sana?. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa akan hal itu, tapi Sungmin juga tersiksa dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus serta meremas daerah bawah miliknya.

"Eunghh…Kyuhhhh… _Don't_.._tease_… _me_.." erang Sungmin seraya melepas cumbuan mereka yang terbilang cukup lama itu. Sungmin segera menghentikan tangan nakal Kyuhyun itu. Menatap Kyuhyun merajuk, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya menyeringai.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga mungil Sungmin "Min… adikku sakit" lirihnya seraya menyeringai. Sungmin terbelalak mengetahui arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun, dengan segera ia mengarahkan kedua lengannya untuk menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari daerah tubuhnya.

Sungmin menatap kesal _namja_ dihadapannya ini "Ya, bukankah kita sudah melakukannya sebanyak 7 kali dalam 1 hari ini _master_ Cho?" tanya Sungmin kesal dengan bibir _pinkish_nya yang kembali mengerucut. Membuat Kyuhyun beserta Kyu junior semakin tegang di bawah sana.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat Sungminnya begitu menggoda, ini sebenarnya pikirannya yang _pervert _atau memang Sungmin yang selalu terlihat menggoda dimatanya. Entahlah, sepertinya _master_ Cho tak peduli akan itu. Dengan sigap digendonganya Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan penolakkan dari Sungmin. Dan membawanya kedalam kamar mereka.

Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun mengerti Sungmin telah kelelahan namun salahkan saja adiknya yang selalu berdiri, toh ini semua karena perbuatan Sungmin juga bukan.

Yap sebaiknya kita hanya sampai disini, cukup mendengar mereka dari balik daun pintu yang telah terkunci ini. Mendengar setiap erangan serta desahan nikmat yang mengalun dari bibir Sungmin ya walau hanya samar samar.

_'arrggghhh Kyuhhh… eunghh ahh ahh ahh'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END or Delete?**

tolong jangan timpuk saya -_-"

saya tahu saya banyak utang FF hehe :D. Tapi mohon mengerti, saya cuma pengen menceritakan apa yang ada diotak saya aja gak lebih kok. Kalo emang ini gak layak buat lanjut toh ini bisa dianggap end kan chingu... *plak

Anggap aja FF ini sebagai pengganti SWMS, dan juga obat untuk keleletan saya meng-update STLY dan Cho Rich. Saya udah ngetik STLY tapi belum bisa update, mohon maafkan saya. saya usahakan STLY akan update secepatnya hehe :D

Oh iya, maaf untuk NC nya entah itu bisa dibilang NC atau tidak hehe, saya gak pernah bikin NC dan ini baru pertama kali, biasanya saya lebih suka membaca langsung hehe *plak *mesum

Terimakasih juga untuk kalian semua yang telah menyemangati saya pada FF FF saya sebelumnya. tak akan berarti tanpa kalian :D

Happy Adha Mubarak all and Happy Donghae Day :D keep love Fishyy and ELFeu :*

sekiranya cukup sampai disini terimakasih :D maap buat Typo's nya yaa hehe XD

**Think To Review?**

**REVIEW JUSEYO! ^.^**


	2. Chap 2

Kedua bola mata _foxy_ itu mengerjab imut guna membiasakan cahaya matahari yang kini sudah menerobos masuk jendela kamarnya. Sepasang mata _foxy_nya menemukan wajah putih pucat nan tampan yang masih terlelap . Lihatlah _onyx_ hitam kelam yang masih tertutup itu dan juga hidung mancung ala namja Cho dan jangan lupakan bibir tebal yang selalu mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna.

_Betapa beruntungnya kau Min_

Yap mereka sepasang kekasih yang amat sangat bahagia, walau terkadang hubungan mereka dianggap tabu untuk beberapa kalangan orang. Namun, bukankah cinta dapat mengalahkan segalanya? Hal itupun berlaku pada sepasang kekasih _**KyuMin**_. Tak ayal mereka harus bersabar demi meraih restu kedua orang tua mereka. Hingga tibalah sekarang, perjuangan mereka melawan pahitnya kehidupan akan terselesaikan, bergantikan dengan _Happy_ _End_—akhir yang bahagia, bukankah semua orang mengharapkan cerita cinta dengan akhir yang dibumbui dengan kebahagian? Begitupun pasangan kita kali ini Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

**.:.**

**^^Love With Amnesia ^^**

**By :: Zebri JOY ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Always**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun |Lee Sungmin.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate :: T+ menuju M**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^.^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Love With Amnesia ^^**

**::**

**.**

Sungmin masih menatap penuh kekasihnya yang sudah menghajarnya habis habisan beberapa akhir ini. Mukanya memerah saat membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua dengan tatapan tulus penuh cinta dan juga gairah yang amat membara. Bayangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan amat lembut penuh cinta. Oh Sungmin otakmu sungguh kotor sayang.

Namun dibalik semua itu, bukan bercinta yang Sungmin suka. Sungmin lebih menyukai perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan jika Kyuhyun bermanja manja dengannya, memperlakukannya bak ratu dan semua perlakuan Kyuhyun yang terlewat manis menurutnya. Sungmin sungguh menyukai perasaan aneh yang selalu hadir dan bergetar di dada kirinya—seperti sengatan listrik, namun tak menyakitkan dan menyebabkan luka—justru membuatnya candu.

'Chup'

Sungmin tersipu malu akan kelakuannya barusan—mencuri ciuman Kyuhyun dipagi hari, beginikah rasanya? Sangat menenangkan dan juga memalukan . Rasanya manis sangat manis mengalahkan rasa gula –kesukaan para semut.

Mungkin mencurinya sekali lagi tidak apa asalkan tak terpergok oleh _namja_ _evil_ kekasihnya ini. Sungmin menutup kedua _foxy_nya, mendekatkan wajah manisnya pada wajah tampan berkulit pucat itu guna mencapai bibir tebal itu.

'Chu…'

'Grep'

Matanya kini terbelalak saat merasakan lengan kekar yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangnya kini beralih meraih tengkuknya guna merapatkan kembali bibir mereka yang sempat terlepas. Kedua pipi _chuby_nya kian memerah menyadari kelakuannya yang tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik. Layaknya kancil yang tertangkap basah mencuri ketimun.

"Eunghhh….Kyuhhh…."

Sesuai dugaannya Kyuhyun kini mula melancarkan aksinya kembali, meremas serta memilin semua yang ada di tubuh mungil Sungmin. Menggoda adik kecil sang kekasih yang masih tertidur. Tidak puaskah kau Kyu sudah menghajar Sungmin semalaman?

"Eunghh ammnnhh Kyuhhh…" desahnya tertahan.

Sungmin ingin menolak namun apa daya semua sentuhan Kyuhyun menyebabkan sengatan listrik memabukkan yang membuatnya lemas dan hanya bisa pasrah dibawah kungkungan _namjachingu_ mesumnya ini.

'Nyut…'

"Arrrggghhhh…." teriak _namja_ _evil_ itu setelah melepaskan cumbuan mereka yang lumayan lama itu, Kyuhyun segera mengelus pinggangnya yang sepertinya sudah memerah akibat cubitan Sungmin yang terbilang cukup keras.

Kyuhyun mengelus pinggangnya yang masih sakit itu "Aissh Minnie-_ah_ kenapa kau mencubit pinggangku? Tak sadarkah kau jika cubitanmu itu menyakitkan" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sendu yang dibuat buat.

Sungmin merapatkan selimut berwarna baby blue berpadu pink pastel guna menutupi tubuhnya—mengantisipasi perbuatan nakal Kyuhyun. "Kau saja yang tak tahu waktu" rajuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus pinggangnya dan beralih memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini telah berdiri dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mulus kekasihnya dengan sedikit bercak bercak merah hasil karyanya semalam.

"_Waeyo_? Bukankah ini hari minggu? Bisakah kita bermain beberapa ronde di pagi hari yang cerah ini Min?" tanya Kyuhyun polos dengan kata-kata frontalnya itu.

'Bukk..'

Kyuhyun kembali jatuh tersungkur diatas kasur akibat lemparan boneka _bunny_ yang baru saja Sungmin layangkan padanya. Hadeuh malangnya nasibmu _Bunny_?

"_Ya_.._Appo_ Min" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan duduknya diatas kasur Sungmin. "_Waeyo_? Kenapa kau tak menjawabku dan memilih untuk melemparkan boneka ini padaku?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menenteng boneka _Bunny_ kesayangan Sungmin.

Sungmin merengut kesal "Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Sungmin masih bersabar. Kyuhyun bingung " Ingat _mwoya_?" tanyanya balik.

"HARI INI HARI PERNIKAHAN EUNHYUK DENGAN DONGHAE" teriak Sungmin kesal, sementara Kyuhyun berusaha menutup telinganya dan membuka kedua matanya lagi. "Kita bisa dihajar oleh monyet itu jika sampai terlambat Kyuhyun _sajangnim_" jelas Sungmin dan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mengacak surai kecoklatan miliknya gusar "Aisshh bisa bisanya aku melupakan monyet dan ikan itu haishh" gerutunya seraya beranjak dari atas kasur guna menyusul Sungmin untuk mandi pagi bersama diiringi desahan yang amat membangkitkan.

.

* * *

.

Dua orang _namja_ dengan kemeja putih serta jas hitam yang melekat ditubuh mereka kini tengah berlari lari guna mencapai suatu ruangan dimana tersimpan seorang sahabatnya yang akan menikah hari ini.

Jika saja bukan karena _namja_ tinggi itu mungkin mereka tidak akan terlambat, salahkan juga Sungmin yang tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi hingga menyebabkan sang raja _evil_ berhasil menerobos tempat pemandian sang ratu dan membuat sang ratu terbuai akan rayuannya hingga terjunlah mereka untuk beberapa ronde yang menyenangkan serta menggairahkan.

'Brak'

Sebuah daun pintu terbuka lebar akibat bukaan paksa yang Sungmin lakukan dikuti Kyuhyun sang kekasih. Akibat perbuatannya sontak membuat beberapa orang yang ada didalamnya terlonjak kaget akibat dobrakan pintu yang Sungmin lakukan.

Termasuk sahabatnya yang kini tengan dirias seraya menggenggam sebuket bunga untuk acara pernikahan hari ini.

"Min kau kah itu?" ujar sahabatnya—Eunhyuk yang kini tengah dirias.

Berhasil menemukan Eunhyuk, Sungmin pun berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih saja berdiri diambang pintu. "Hyuk haah… hah.. _mianhae_ aku terlambat hah…" jelas Sungmin dengan nafas terengah engah.

Eunhyuk menggenggam erat telapak tangan putih Sungmin, nampak jelas raut gugup diwajahnya "Min aku gugup sekali" jelas Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kepada _namja_ jangkung yang datang bersama Sungmin. Dengan segera ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sungmin dan menghampiri _namja_ jangkung yang terlihat sok cool dan santai itu.

.

* * *

.

"Arrgghhh _appo_ …_appo_ _hyung_ _appo_ arggh" jerit Kyuhyun saat menerima jambakkan Eunhyuk pada surai coklat nan indah miliknya. 'hiks rambutku' jeritnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk terus menjambak serta menarik narik surai coklat indah milik sahabat _evil_nya ini, melampiaskan betapa kesal dirinya pada Kyuhyun "YA.. kau bukan yang membuat Sungmin terlambat eoh?" teriak Eunhyuk. Sungmin segera menghampiri kekasihnya serta sahabatnya itu guna menghentikan acara jambak menjambak rambut.

"_Aissh_ Ya monyet lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku" gertak Kyuhyun. Semakin memebuat Eunhyuk menarik rambutnya semakin kuat. Kyuhyun merasa rambutnya akan copot semua. Kepalanya pun mulai terasa pusing.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_ kumohon maafkan Kyuhyun dia hanya bercanda" jelas Sungmin.

Eunhyuk masih menjambak surai coklat itu serta mengacak ngacaknya "_Aishh_ kau juga _hyung_, kenapa kau mau saja diperalat oleh _namja_ _evil_ ini?" ujar Eunhyuk kesal, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku mencintai setan _evil_ ini" jawab Sungmin tulus. Seketika menghentikan jeritan memilukan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersadar permainannya sudah tidak seru lagi, dan dengan keterpaksaan tingkat tinggi pun Eunhyuk melepaskan tangannya dari surai coklat Kyuhyun yang acak acakan itu, bahkan beberapa helai rambut Kyuhyun berjatuhan akibat tarikannya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kalian sudah tidak seru lagi" ujar Eunhyuk merajuk seraya berjalan menuju kaca besar guna melanjutkan riasannya kembali.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat _ne_ Hyuk-_ah_ Hae-_ah_, aku mencintai kalian sahabatku" ujar Sungmin seraya memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri yang akan melengkapi satu sama lain.

"_Gomawo_ _hyung_ ini semua berkat bantuanmu" ujar Eunhyuk seraya menggenggam sebuket bunga.

Donghae tersenyum menatap Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang kini telah rapih ke bentuk semula "Kupikir kalian akan menikah lebih dulu dibanding kami" ujar Donghae dengan wajah ikannya itu.

"Jika saja Minnie tidak memintaku untuk bersabar maka akulah yang terlebih dahulu menikah dibanding kalian" jawab Kyuhyun acuh, ia masih kesal melihat muka Eunhyuk.

"_Aniyo_, kami akan menyusul kalian secepatnya" jawab Sungmin tersenyum, dirinya sudah menyadari kalau kekasihnya kini tengah merajuk.

"Kuharap kalian akan menyusul kami secepatnya hyung, Kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok, bahkan aku sedikit tidak rela menyerahkanmu pada _namja_ _evil_ ini" jawab Donghae seraya menggoda Kyuhyun.

"YA ikan" teriak Kyuhyun menggema, membuat beberapa pasang mata kini menatap kearahnya.

"Hahaha _mianhae_ _mianhae_, lagipula jika kau tidak datang terlambat maka kau tidak akan di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Hyuk, lagipula kau juga yang salah" nasihat Donghae.

"Kalian saja yang menikah disaat tak tepat, mengganggu ritual pagiku dengan Sungmin _hyung_ saja" jawab Kyuhyun acuh tanpa mempedulikan wajah kekasihnya yang kini tengah memerah semerah tomat.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun seketika membuat Hae Hyuk berpandangan tak mengerti satu sama lain. Hingga "Hah?" teriak keduanya terkejut.

'Aissh pabboya Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak akan dapat jatah malam ini, awas saja kau'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

hai hai haii... aku datang membawa Love With Amnesia chap 2 hehehe...

gak nyangka ff ini bakal diterima oleh readers sekalian, terimakasih jeongma gomawo

terimakasih buat reviewer, fav, or follow sekaligus pembaca sekalian yang sudah mau berkunjung serta membaca ff yang terbilang aneh ini, bahkan kalo dilihat dari judulnya pun ff ini aneh -_- hehe tapi emang ini yang terlintas dipikiranku hehe...

gimana gimana? kayanya makin aneh aja yaa hehe :D

disini Kyumin belum amnesia untuk beebrapa chap kedepan masih baru permulaan hehe, maaf NC nya ga ada dan failed abis hehe :D *nyengir mulu ga aus?

sedikit curhat, tadinya aku mau update ini sama STLY juga, tapi ffn sepertinya sedang dilanda masalah, jad saya urungkan niat saya untuk mengupdate STLY.

Hug and Chu :

1307, Zen Liu, deviyanti137, keyla HB malik, abilhikmah, JSJW407, EvilRoommate137, sitapumpkinelf, ShinJiWoo920202, sissy, JOYko, KMSelalu, kinderJOY, fpga, joyerlovely, winecouple, Phia89, KobayashiAde, sissy, Princess Pumpkin Elf, Adekyumin joyer, gorjazsimba, UnyKMHH

mian for Typo's, give me your feedback :D fav and follow thankyu:D

**Mind To Review?**

**REVIEW JUSEYO... ^**


End file.
